


[PODFIC] Remnants of an Old War

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apocalypse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consequences, Crossover, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Protectiveness, Recovery, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of icarus_chained's Good Omens/ Supernatural crossover fic.</p><p>Author's Summary: "An archangel resurrected after one apocalypse finds refuge and companionship with the survivors of a previous one. And then an angel fighting a new war again stumbles across them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Remnants of an Old War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remnants of an Old War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653474) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic of "Remnants of an Old War", in MP3 and M4b format.  
Total length: 1 Hour, 13 Minutes  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Remnants of an Old War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/653474)

Complete MP3 Podfic Direct Download (66.7 MB): [Remnants of an Old War - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/i2vxio)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/i2vxio)

M4b Audiobook (8.6 MB):  
Complete M4b Podfic Direct Download: [Remnants of an Old War - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/91z2t4)  
M4b Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/91z2t4)

Streaming:  


The music breaks are from the song "Protect and Survive" by Runrig

As always, please let me know if there are any problems with the downloads. Also, if you have any suggestions as to how to improve my recordings, I'd love to hear them, particularly if you can give me details on how exactly to go about it! Thanks in advance.


End file.
